


Waxing

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caelums are werewolves, King's Tale era, Kinktober 2017, Knotting, M/M, Size Difference, Werewolves, pre pre pre game, werewolf!Regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: The moon is beautiful tonight, even though he's only gotten a glimpse of it. Hard to see over hulking flesh and fur.





	Waxing

The full moon was gorgeous tonight.

 

Or so Clarus thought--it was while since the last time he managed to see straight enough to behold the sky while being mounted by his beloved prince. It was hard to see past thick silken black fur and a body too beastly and strong to be on the bed. They were on the floor in a nest of blankets and pillows to keep Clarus' knees from giving out for that very reason.  
  
Ten minutes had almost past. The knot was nearly settled.

 

Fur-covered arms around his body started to move with purpose, and Clarus felt the knot tug and drag along his insides until it gapped open his hole. He shuddered, feeling another dull pulse from his prince's cock before the knot slipped out, cum and lubricant oozing from his body.

 

A large wet tongue dragged over his body, its bulk covering his whole shoulder blade. It then licked over the other, then the entirety of his back. Lower and lower the large tongue went. The Were softly whined, and then the tongue washed across Clarus' ass, cleaning him crudely, but diligently. Hands with black claws the size of Clarus' fingers cradled his prone body with the delicacy of handling glass, turning him onto his back to rest upon a comfy mound of pillows.

 

Clarus looked up, and smiled lazily at the Were, focusing on eyes with the pretty grey-to-black of Regis Lucis Caelum. They looked down at him from over a long muzzle, partially hidden in a mane of fuzz.

 

"I'm alright Reggie…"

 

The creature whined again and leaned down, his head near the size of half Clarus' body. He nuzzled the human being beneath him, and Clarus chuckled, stroking his hand in his fur. He managed to reach up to his ears to give scratches. The Were's tail wagged happily.

 

"Rut's almost over… it'll be dawn in five hours…"

 

The Were whined one more time, and licked from between Clarus' crotch up to his chin, his tongue covering his whole body this time. Clarus grinned, knowing this was more anxiety, and rubbed his muzzle close to his wet nose. "I _promise_ I'm alright. It felt damn good actually. If you got another in you, don't hold back."

 

Clarus reached up, ruffling the Were's thick neck and fluffy chest where fat and muscle and leather skin lay underneath the mane. The creature whined happy from the petting, his lower half squirming. Clarus peered down to Regis' crotch, checking for what he already knew was there; his cock was swelling again, fleshy compared to the rest of him.

 

Clarus took a quick look to the windows, admiring the moon before the Were began to manipulate him again to his hands and knees, presenting him for the next hour's mount. Yeah… it was gorgeous tonight.


End file.
